wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/II/11
Kategoria:Trędowata XI W Obronnem księżna Podhorecka siedziała w swym gabinecie zamyślona. Otoczenie odpowiadało wyniosłej i poważnej postaci właścicielki. Pokój, obity ciemnym adamaszkiem, pełen mrocznych tonów, przypominał komnaty matron polskich w staroświeckich zamczyskach. Długi mahoniowy fortepian, przykryty makatą, ciężkie meble, stare koronki w oknach i kilka wypłowiałych portretów dopełniało całości. Przy oknie stał olbrzymi, rozrośnięty fikus, niżej parę potężnych kaktusów. Gdański zegar tykał poważnie. Na wprost klęcznika wisiał duży portret młodej przystojnej kobiety w białej sukni i klejnotach. Na kolanach trzymała dwuletniego chłopczyka w aksamitnym ubraniu z koronkami. Była to córka księżnej, Elżbieta Januszowa Michorowska, ordynatowa głębowicka, z synem Waldemarem. Dziecko miało długie loki i twarzyczkę nie tyle piękną, ile już wyrazistą. Po bokach portretu wisiały dwa inne. Jeden przedstawiał zmarłego ordynata Janusza, drugi obecnego, Waldemara. Janusz przypominał typ Michorowskich z rysów, oczy miał matki, Francuzki, duże, czarne, palące, podobne do oczu pani Idalii, ale większe i milsze w wyrazie; twarz piękną i bardzo łagodną. Waldemar, sportretowany w czasie, kiedy obejmował ordynację, miał w szarych oczach figlarne błyski. Zagięcie brwi i pewien rys w twarzy wskazywał niezłomną energię. Księżna siedziała na staroświeckiej sofie przy okrągłym stole, zarzuconym mnóstwem drobiazgów przygotowanych na Gwiazdkę dla biednych dzieci. Leżało tam pełno gotowych ubrań, sukmanek, chustek i paciorków. Były tam trzewiki i małe włóczkowe trepki obok różnych zabawek i łakoci. Księżna, w czarnej surowej sukni, przebierała białymi rękoma wśród nagromadzonych przedmiotów, dzieląc je na osobne gromadki. Jej dama do towarzystwa, niemłoda kobieta, pani Dobrzyńska, kręciła się ciągle, znosząc coraz nowe rzeczy na przepełniony stół. Księżna, przerywając zamyślenie, spoglądała na widny portret Waldemara z chmurą na bladej twarzy. Od pewnego czasu wnuk ją niepokoił, zauważyła w nim wielką zmianę. Ostatni raz na proszonym obiedzie w Głębowiczach księżna przestraszyła się. – Co mu jest? co go dręczy? – pytała samej siebie. Dziwili ją wszyscy: i pan Maciej, i Rita, zwykle wesoła, rezolutna, teraz wiecznie zamyślona i bez humoru. Księżna parę razy spostrzegła, że płakała. – Co się dzieje? – myślała staruszka. Zajęta robotą, oczekiwała powrotu Rity, która natychmiast po otrzymaniu listu od Stefci pojechała do Słodkowic. Nagły wyjazd Stefci zastanowił księżnę, a głównie wyraz twarzy Rity, kiedy list przeczytała. Zbladła i zaciskając usta szepnęła do siebie: – Jaki ona ma hart, ta dziewczyna! Księżna nie dowiedziała się, co to miało znaczyć, ale od tej chwili w jej niespokojnych myślach błądziła Stefcia dziwnie natarczywie. Księżna chciała zagłuszyć w sobie wszelkie niedobre podejrzenia, zajmowały ją przygotowania na Gwiazdkę. – Moja Dobrzysiu, nie powiedziałaś mi, czy dwoje dzieci tej wyrobnicy – wiesz? zostały przyjęte do ochronki w Głębowiczach? Pani Dobrzyńska skinęła głową. – Tak, ordynat polecił je przyjąć. A jakże! dostały, jak wszystkie, pościel i łóżeczka. – Ale pamiętaj, że ubranka nasze to my dajemy. Wymogłam ten wyjątek na ordynacie. – Są nowe na święta. Tymczasem noszą dawne, jeszcze dobre. Pan ordynat dzielnie się ochronką opiekuje. Bardzo dobre są te kobiety, które przeznaczył do dozoru, i pani ochroniarka zacna osoba. Ochronka i szkoła pełna, ale przytułek dla starców stoi pustkami. – Dlaczego to? – Bo z włóczęgów nikt nie chce porzucać swego rzemiosła. Mówią, że wolą żebrać, niż mieć stałe mieszkanie, dobrą strawę i jakie takie zajęcie. Każdy przyjdzie, zje, prześpi się i dalej znowu w świat. Mówiłam panu ordynatowi, że to chybiony cel, po co im dogadzać, kiedy oni wolą żebrać. Ale pan ordynat jest za dobry. – Cóż powiedział? – Powiedział mi tylko tak: “Moja Dobrzysiu, albo się jest żebrakiem albo się nim nie jest. Ci widać mają zamiłowanie do sportu. Trudno im bronić: mogliby się pochorować na nostalgię za włóczęgą. Niech już lepiej tylko jedzą i śpią zamiast się wywracać po rowach”. Uśmiech mignął na ustach księżnej. Pani Dobrzyńska mówiła dalej: – Jest tam kilka zgrzybiałych staruszek i starców, z rodzin robotników fabrycznych i strażaków. Ci sobie drą pierze albo drzemią pod piecem. Pan ordynat nazywa ten oddział “pałacem inwalidów”. Księżna znowu spojrzała na portret Waldemara. – Kochany, dobry chłopiec! – szepnęła z uczuciem. – Ale czy księżna pani uważa, że ordynatowi coś jest? Chyba nie chory, a jednakowoż nieswój. Ordynat już powinien żenić się, szkoda marnować takie piękne lata. Księżna nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko westchnęła cicho. Ale gadulska pani Dobrzyńska ciągnęła dalej prędkim głosem: – Już to widać, że ordynatowi niełatwo się kto podoba, i nasza panna Margeryta jakoś mu nie do gustu. A szkoda! Dobra panienka i dzielna. A z hrabianką Barską już się skończyło, proszę księżnej pani? Bo to wszyscy mówili, że ordynat się z nią ożeni. – Nie, moja Dobrzysiu, nic z tego nie będzie. Masz słuszność, mój wnuk niełatwo znajdzie żonę. – Szkoda! szkoda! Do pokoju weszła panna Rita w kapeluszu i futrzanym kołnierzu, zarumieniona z mrozu, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Przywitała się z księżną w milczeniu. Pani Dobrzyńska natychmiast wyszła. Księżna podniosła oczy na swą wychowankę. – Cóż tam w Słodkowcach? Rita usiadła na krześle, gwałtownie zdejmując rękawiczki. – Stefcia Rudecka wyjechała onegdaj. – To wiem, ale dlaczego, co się stało? – Och! dowie się ciocia bardzo prędko... Ona postąpiła taktownie, lecz nie zakończyła kwestii. – Pozwól, moja droga, ale nie rozumiem, o czym ty mówisz. – To się wyjaśni, może dziś jeszcze. Wczoraj ordynat był w Słodkowcach, dziś będzie tu. – Waldemar? Skąd wiesz? – Mówiła mi Idalka. Tragiczne, długie spojrzenie rzuciła na portret Waldemara i rzekła gorąco: – On zwycięży do końca! Po czym wybiegła z pokoju. Księżna patrzyła na nią przez chwilę. – Co jej się stało?... – Dobrzysiu! – zawołała głośno. Dama do towarzystwa weszła pospiesznie. – Proszę cię, idź do Rity i wybadaj, czy nie chora. Wydaje mi się dziwnie rozdrażnioną. Zanieś jej starego wina. Jeśli zechce, niech przyjdzie do mnie. Bardzo prędko potem panna Rita zjawiła się znowu. – Dziękuję cioci za troskliwość. Dobrzysia mię winem częstowała, lecz właściwie nic mi nie jest. – Ale mówisz zagadkowo. Nic nie pojmuję, to jedno widzę, że wyjazd Stefci spowodował w Słodkowcach jakiś niepokój. Lecz jaki? dlaczego?... – Ach, ciociu! trudno mi o tym mówić. – Dlaczego wymieniłaś Waldemara? Powiedziałaś: “On zwycięży”. – Zobaczy ciocia... zobaczy! Zastukano do drzwi. Wszedł służący i wręczył Ricie telegram z Wiednia od Trestki. Panna Szeliżanka przeczytała i z niezwykłą irytacją cisnęła papier na stół. – Cóż tam znowu? – pytała księżna, biorąc telegram. Trestka pisał: “Wracam wkrótce. Nostalgia mię pożera. Do Rzymu nie pojadę, licząc, że w lecie pojedziemy tam razem. Obecnie wiedenki mię nie bawią. Zamiast cudnych profilów Węgierek wolę męczeńską palmę w Obronnem. Księżna zaśmiała się i rzekła wesoło: Nieodzowny Edward” – Oryginalny telegram i zabawny człowiek. Wierny jak Troilus. Już chyba teraz uszczęśliwić go zechcesz. Rita bystro spojrzała na księżnę. – Dlaczego teraz?... – No, nie wiem. Skoro, ci tak zapowiada Rzym, widocznie ma nadzieję... – Ach, ta nadzieja! c’est son cheval de bataillec’est son cheval de bataille (fr.) – to jego konik, ale... długo poczeka. Chociaż... ciocia dobrze mówi. Teraz może prędzej zdobędę się na uszczęśliwienie go niż w zwykłych warunkach. – Znowu cię nie rozumiem. Co do Trestki to zawsze ci mówię, partia niezła: człowiek bardzo dobry, trochę dziwak, ale to nie szkodzi. Przy tym ładny majątek, rezydencja zupełnie możliwa, a nade wszystko – on kocha cię. – Ciociu, nie mówmy o tym! ciociu, proszę! przynajmniej nie teraz! – wołała panna Rita, biegając po pokoju silnie wzburzona. Księżna wzruszyła ramionami. – Dziwna dziś jesteś, Ryciu. Znowu pukanie do drzwi. Wszedł lokaj, oznajmiając krótko: – Pan ordynat. Rita stanęła jak słup wyprostowana. Waldemar wszedł prędko, swobodnie powitał babkę i pannę Ritę, nie spostrzegając jej martwoty. Ona chwilę stała nieruchomo i wyszła z pokoju. Wówczas Waldemar usiadł blisko księżnej na fotelu i z pieszczotą wziął jej rękę. Miał w oczach wyraz serdeczny, trochę filuterny. – Dobrze, że cię widzę, mój chłopcze – rzekła księżna, uśmiechając się do niego. – W ostatnich czasach nieczęsto bywałeś u mnie, zapomniałeś, o starej babce. – Niechże Bóg broni! Ale babcia rada, żem przyjechał? Więc kocha mię... czy tak?... – Czyżby mogło być inaczej? Mam cię jednego tylko, i wnuka, i syna razem, bo Franio... ach, Boże!... Staruszka machnęła ręką zniechęconym gestem. – Gdyby Franio był choć trochę do ciebie podobny!... – Ależ, babciu, ja wzorem być nie chcę dla nikogo. – Jednak możesz nim być. Waldemar uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. – Będę kiedyś dla mego syna. – Otóż to! Szkoda, że nie myślisz o założeniu rodziny – to twój obowiązek. Jesteś ostatni z linii głębowickiej, powinieneś, Waldy, o tym pamiętać, ale... ty zawsze tylko żartujesz. Waldemar spoważniał. Spojrzał prosto w oczy księżnej. – Nie, babciu, ja teraz nie żartuję. Mam stanowczy zamiar wziąć sobie żonę, założyć rodzinę, nie obowiązkową, nie dla tradycji, lecz z powodu własnych pragnień. Księżna rozumne ciemne oczy utkwiła w źrenicach wnuka z wyrazem niedowierzającym. Jego głos zastanowił ją. – Ty się chcesz żenić, Waldy? Powiedziała to z tak bezgranicznym zdumieniem, że Waldemar zaśmiał się ubawiony. – Ach, babciu! zawsze i przed chwilą nawet wymawiałaś mi, że o tym nie myślę, a teraz ta wiadomość tak cię zdziwiła, że niemal przerażoną jesteś. – Więc... to prawda? – Ależ tak, droga babciu, teraz nie żartuję! Przyjechałem umyślnie, aby ci to powiedzieć i prosić o błogosławieństwo. – O... błogosławieństwo? Już? Nic nie słyszałam, abyś się o kogo starał, Waldy. Skąd tak nagle?... – O, babciu! ta, którą chcę mieć za żonę, jest mi od dawna drogą. Znasz ją i lubisz. Ale sądziłem, że odgadniesz sama, ja się nie ukrywałem. – Kto to, Waldy... kto? Czyżby Melania Barska? – pytała księżna niespokojnie. – Ależ! cóż znowu? Barska była i jest mi najzupełniej obojętną. – Więc któż inny?... Waldemar utkwił w twarzy księżnej wzrok przejmujący i wyrzekł miękkim głosem, ale dobitnie: – Stefcia Rudecka. Księżna szeroko otwarte źrenice zwróciła na wnuka. – Ktoo?! – Stefcia Rudecka – powtórzył. – Waldy! ty żartujesz? – Nie, babciu, mówię prawdę, to moje postanowienie już nieodwołalne. Księżna podniosła ręce do czoła. – Jezus Maria! – jęknęła całą piersią. Waldemar zacisnął zęby, brwi zbiegły mu się w ciasny łuk. Rzekł zmienionym głosem: – Co babcię tak przeraża? Co to za tragizm niezrozumiały? Doprawdy, gdybym umierał, mniejsza byłaby rozpacz. – Waldemarze, opamiętaj się, nie rań mi serca! Już widzę, że mówisz prawdę, ale to okrutne! Ty tego nie zrobisz nigdy! nigdy! Ordynat dumnie podniósł głowę, usta mu drżały. – Dlaczego? Księżna, blada jak zjawa, chwyciła go za ramię, oczy płonęły gorączkowo, głos wydobywał się z krtani chrapliwy. – Zaklinam cię, Waldemarze, nie czyń tego! Zastanów się, wspomnij na swój ród, na swe nazwisko. Nie wolno ci deptać bezkarnie starego rodu twych przodków – nie wolno ci! Waldemar znieruchomiał, stłumił gniew i zaczął mówić ze straszliwym spokojem. – Dobrze. Ale ja prócz nazwiska, rodu, herbu i całej tej oprawy mam jeszcze serce i duszę, a te znów posiadają trochę pragnień osobistych, nie rodowych. Dla siebie chcę czegoś, jedynie dla siebie. Nigdy dla swych ram nie chciałem poświęcać uczuć. Moją żoną może zostać tylko ukochana kobieta. Szukałem długo i znalazłem ją w Stefci. – Ależ pamiętaj, pamiętaj, że twoja babka była z domu księżniczką de Bourbon, spokrewnioną z dworami królów, że twoja matka Podhorecka, córka jednego z najznakomitszych rodów książęcych w kraju! Ordynat poruszył się niecierpliwie. – A moją żoną będzie Rudecka, z dobrej szlacheckiej rodziny polskiej, nic więcej – i będę z nią bardzo szczęśliwy, w to wierzę. – Więc ją aż tak kochasz?... – Kocham sercem, duszą, krwią – wszystkim, czym mężczyzna może kochać kobietę. – A ona czy wie o tym? – Wie ode mnie, ja jej to powiedziałem. – Czy mówiłeś o zamiarach?... – Tak, wyznałem jej wszystko. Rysy księżnej skrzywiły się przykrym uśmiechem. – I naturalnie zgodziła się uszczęśliwić cię, nie wątpię! – Przeciwnie, odmówiła mi. Księżna spojrzała na Waldemara ze zdumieniem i wzruszając ramionami, rzekła oschle: – Nie rozumiem! Czy się bawisz moim kosztem? – Ani trochę! Mówię poważnie. Nie chce zostać moją żoną dla przyczyn wymienionych przez babcię, ale kocha mię, kochała od dawna – i to był główny powód jej wyjazdu. Jest szlachetna i dumna, pragnęła poświęcić własne uczucia, lecz ja nie pozwolę, aby miała być nieszczęśliwą. Zresztą i o moje szczęście idzie. Księżna siedziała jak martwa. Ręce splotła rozpaczliwie. – A przecież mówisz, że ci odmówiła? Jednak zdobyła się na tyle taktu – dodała jakby do siebie. – Ale to był tylko jej takt. Powtarzam, ona mię również kocha. Uczynię wszystko, aby przemóc jej upór. Pojadę do Ruczajewa do państwa Rudeckich prosić o rękę ich córki. – Boże! Boże! Boże! – jęczała księżna. Waldemar zniecierpliwił się. – Babciu, proszę nie rozpaczać, bo zbrodni nie popełniam. Sądzę, że moje szczęście powinno trochę inaczej usposabiać tych, co mię kochają, a widzę, że jest przeciwnie. – Nie o takim szczęściu dla ciebie marzyłam! Nie widziałam dość stosownej partii w kraju, a ty... a ty... na moje stare lata cóż mi dajesz?... Boże miłosierny! Księżna rozpłakała się, zakryła powieki rękoma i zagłębiona w fotelu, trzęsła się, łkając z przejmującym żalem. Ordynat wstał, przeszedł się po pokoju, panując nad sobą. Płacz babki rwał mu serce, lecz ani na chwilę nie zachwiał postanowionej walki. Zaciskał zęby, a w duszy przemawiał do Stefci, przywoływał ją najczulszymi słowami: – Malutka moja, dla ciebie zniosę wszystko, będziesz moją i oni cię przyjmą! Podszedł do księżnej i pochylony, ogarniając ramionami jej skurczoną postać, ucałował serdecznie rozpaloną skroń staruszki. – Babciu! jeśli mię kochasz, uspokój się, z mego szczęścia nie czyń dramatu. Wiem, chciałaś dla mnie jak najlepiej, ale każdy nosi w sobie świadomość własnych pragnień... ja dążę do swych najdroższych. Proszę cię, babciu, nie płacz. To mię rani i obraża Stefcię. Księżna, łkając, załamała ręce. – O Waldy! Waldy! Waldemar przyklęknął u jej kolan, pieszczotliwie całował jej dłonie, mówił dobrym głosem: – Zawsze jestem ten sam, twój Waldy, i zawsze nim pozostanę. Kocham cię i cenię, ale właśnie dlatego pragnę, abyś mię zrozumiała, abyś nie tak tragicznie zapatrywała się na moją miłość i małżeństwo. Ty, babciu, różniłaś się pojęciami od naszej arystokracji, miałaś tyle dobrych zasad. Nie spostrzegłem w tobie przesądów fanatyzmu i ceniłem Cię bardzo wysoko. A zresztą... czyż Stefcia zasługuje na taką niechęć z twej strony, czy jej nie znasz? Ona taka wdzięczna, wytworna, a przy tym taka szlachetna – sama to zauważyłaś. Księżna spojrzała na wnuka surowo. – Może być najpiękniejsza, najszlachetniejsza, ale jest nie dla ciebie. – Czy tylko dlatego, że nazywa się Rudecka?... – Choćby dlatego. – Ależ babciu, mogę ci pokazać herbarz, gdzie nazwisko Rudeckich umieszczono bardzo wyraźnie. Jest to rodzina stara, ozdobiona dobrym herbem szlacheckim. Nie jest to ród gorszy od Żninów, Szeligów ani Ćwileckich, razem z ich nabytym tytułem. – Wśród tych, których wyliczasz, nie szukałam dla ciebie żony. Ordynat wstał. – Więc miałem się żenić z panującą księżniczką czy z królewną z tysiąca i jednej nocy? Księżna błysnęła oczyma. – Chciałam dla ciebie księżniczki Lignickiej – odmówiłeś. Chciałam hrabianki Prawdzicówny – znakomity ród i po Lignickiej pierwsza partia w kraju – także nie. Już pomijam księżniczki zagraniczne i panny ze sfer dworskich, gdzie miałeś wielkie szansę. W ostateczności zgodziłam się na Barską, która ma świetną parantelę – i ta nie! Machnęła ręką zniechęcona. – Moja babciu! czy Michorowski ma się koniecznie oglądać na parantelę?... czy ten szczegół ma być nieodzownym w wyborze żony?... My już mamy dosyć świetnych nazwisk. Na partie oglądali się moim dziadowie i pradziadowie, niechże mi będzie nareszcie dozwolone pominąć ten szanowny tradycyjny punkt i zostać szczęśliwym. Dotychczas nasze kroniki rodzinne mówią wiele o szumnych partiach, ale o szczęściu milczą zagadkowo. Ja chcę rozświetlić ten jedyny cień na ich szpaltach. – Przesadzasz, Waldemarze! twoi przodkowie żenili się stosownie i bywali szczęśliwi. Ordynat wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że pradziad Andrzej ożeniony z hrabianką Esterhazy, spokrewnioną z Habsburgami, chciał się z nią rozwodzić mimo jej bogactw i piękności. Wiem, że dziadek Maciej ze swą francuską księżniczką byli razem parą najnieszczęśliwszych ludzi i że mój ojciec z księżniczką Podhorecką również do szczęśliwych się nie zaliczali. – Twoi rodzice kochali się, ale byli różnych pojęć – to ich dzieliło. – Zawsze jednak jakieś “ale” stanęło na drodze. Zresztą, o ile wiem, mama, wychodząc za mąż, kogo innego nosiła w sercu. – Ach! to dzieciństwo! – Dzieciństwo? Łatwo to powiedzieć! ale ono niesłychanie przeszkadza, są dowody na mamie i na dziadku Macieju. W jego młodości takie dzieciństwo zatruło późniejsze życie. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Księżna wodziła za nim przestraszonymi oczyma i nagle spytała: – Czy to prawda, że ta... Stefcia jest wnuczką tamtej... historycznej Korwiczówny?... – Tak, jest jej rodzoną wnuczką. – I ty może dlatego?... dla powetowania?... Waldemar stanął. – Cóż znowu! Kochałem Stefcię nie wiedząc jeszcze o niczym i nie dam jej sobie wydrzeć tak, jak tamtą wydarto dziadkowi. – Więc ty sądzisz, że tobie pozwolą na taki mezalians? na ożenienie się z tą Rudecką?... tobie... ordynatowi na Głębowiczach? Michorowskiemu? Waldemar rzucił dumnie głową. – A kto mi zabroni? – zapytał wyzywająco. – Rodzina! sfera! tradycja! ja! – wołała gwałtownie księżna. – Za pozwoleniem! Ja jestem pełnoletni, więc rodzina nie ma prawa zabronić mi tego. Sfera? Kpię sobie z niej! Tradycja mię nie wzrusza, a ty, babciu? ty się nie będziesz upierać. Jesteś na to zbyt rozumna. – Mylisz się. Ja nie pozwolę nigdy! – Pozwolisz, babciu, choćby pod groźbą mego nieposłuszeństwa. Moją żoną zostanie tylko Stefcia Rudecką. Na to się zgodzi i rodzina, i sfera, bo tradycja nic tu nie przeszkadza. – I to ty mówisz, Waldy?... ty?!... – Ja, Michorowski, ordynat głębowicki i twój wnuk. – I ty, pierwszy magnat w kraju, za którym szalały córki najznakomitszych domów, ty zrobisz takie odstępstwo?... – Ja, babciu! Szalały za mną kobiety, jak sama mówisz, teraz ja szaleję za jedną. Księżna wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie. – Ależ szalej za nią, ile chcesz, szalejcie oboje, tylko się nie żeń! Waldemar rzucił na babkę pełne zdumienia spojrzenie. – Teraz na mnie kolej zapytać: i to ty mówisz, babciu, ty?... – Waldemarze, nie doprowadzaj mię do ostatecznej rozpaczy. Ja nie chcę jej dla ciebie, nie chcę! nie chcę! Gwałtownie powstała z kanapki, blada i drżącą. Waldemar łagodnie wziął jej rękę. – Babciu, błagam, uspokój się! Pomyśl o tym poważnie, a jestem pewny, że wszystko inaczej odczujesz. – Nigdy! nigdy!... Ordynat zacisnął zęby, krew rozszalała się w jego żyłach. Ale potężną wolą stłumił wybuch, tylko po twarzy latały mu ognie. – Babciu, zgodzisz się, bo ja nie ustąpię za nic! Znasz mię, niełatwo daję się zginać. Nawet twoja ręka nie może mieć wpływu tam, gdzie jest miłość i silna wola. Nie chciałbym z tobą walki i dlatego proszę: uspokój się. Po namyśle zrozumiesz, że upierać się nie ma zasady. Sama pokochasz Stefcię i pobłogosławisz nam. Księżna wyrwała mu rękę. – Nie licz na to nigdy. Już chociaż to ode mnie zależy! Ja wam nie pobłogosławię! Waldemar, blady, straszny, przeciągnął ręką po czole, na którym wystąpiła lekka rosa potu. W oczach już nie miał ogni, ale zimny, przerażający chłód. Rzekł z okropną siłą w głosie, jakby wydawał wyrok śmierci: – Więc ja... wbrew twej groźbie zaślubię Stefcię. Księżna patrzała na wnuka przerażona, załamała ręce i prędko wyszła z pokoju. – On mię i do tego zmusi!... on i do tego zmusi. Boże! Boże! – szeptała sinymi wargami. Waldemar po jej wyjściu ścisnął rękoma głowę i ciężko usiadł na fotelu. To, czego się najwięcej obawiał, nastąpiło. On wiedział, że bez błogosławieństwa i bez pozwolenia babki Stefcia nie zostanie jego żoną. Pierwszy raz ten człowiek silny, jakby z granitu uczuł się złamanym. Jakaś głucha rozpacz zatargała jego duszą. Bunt, gniew, oburzenie rozrywało mu piersi. Przed oczyma stanęła mu postać Stefci. Jej ciemne fiołkowe oczy spojrzały na niego błagalnie, pełne miłości i słodkich ponęt. Jej różowe usta szeptały gorące słowa, długie rzęsy kładły się na ślicznej twarzy z jakąś rozkoszną pieszczotą. Obraz ten czarował go, upajał! – Dziecko moje, szczęście moje!... zwalczę wszystko dla ciebie... bądź spokojna! – przemawiał do wizji. Gorycz, żal, ból niezmierny miotały nim na samą myśl, że ją odtrącają – tę jego złotą dziewczynę. Cierpiał, lecz nie uległ. Ból go nie zmiażdżył, przeciwnie – podniecał do walki. Czuł napływ do krwi nowych, niezmożonych sił... czuł, że mur, który przed nim wznoszą, rozerwie własną piersią, zetrze w miał. Czuł, że przeskoczy tę przepaść, która się przed nim otworzyła. Posiadał siłę, lot sokoli i szpony orła. Będzie nimi pruł owe masy przeciwne, rozdzierał mgłę niechęci, aż dotrze do jasnej przestrzeni swych pragnień. Tam wprowadzi Stefcię, pogrążoną w trwożnej niepewności. On trzyma w swej dłoni jej los, szczęście – i nie zawiedzie jej. – Musi tak być! musi tak być! W strasznej wichurze zbuntowanych uczuć szarpał nerwy, rozpalał krew żądzą zwycięstwa. Otrzeźwił go szelest sukni kobiecej. Podniósł głowę: przed nim stała panna Rita ze łzami w oczach, bo uderzył ją jak piorun widok jego złamanej postaci. On zmarszczył się, powstał zły. Rita dotknęła ręką jego ramienia. – Niech się pan nie gniewa, że weszłam... musiałam, wiem o rozmowie pana z ciocią... proszę nie tracić nadziei. Spojrzał na nią zdumiony i wzruszył ramionami. – Ja tracę nadzieję? Kto to pani powiedział? Skoro walkę rozpoczynam, nie ustąpię. Ricie głos się załamał. – Ja wiem, źle się wyraziłam, chciałam powiedzieć: niech się pan nie martwi... nie zabija złą myślą... księżna da się przekonać – ja... dołożę wszelkich starań do tego. Waldemar wiedział o uczuciach Rity względem siebie i słowa jej wzruszyły go. Patrzał na nią z uznaniem. Ona zrozumiała inaczej, myśląc, że on się tylko dziwi. Hardo podniosła głowę do góry. – Niech mi pan wierzy i nie zdumiewa się. Ja obiecuję to szczerze... choć Bóg widzi, jak mi ciężko. Łzy spłynęły z jej oczu. Ordynat ucałował jej ręce. – Dziękuję, droga pani, wdzięczność zachowam, ale niech się pani nie naraża babci. Ja sam zwalczę wszystkie przeciwności. – Chcę szczęścia dla was obojga... jesteście tego warci. Wybiegła z pokoju. Waldemar stanął przy oknie, szarpał dewizkę i usta gryzł do krwi. W godzinę potem, spokojny już i zimny, żegnał się z panną Szeliżanką, która mu oznajmiła, że księżna jest bardzo zdenerwowaną i że przez nią posyła mu pożegnanie. Siedząc w sankach, Waldemar rzekł do siebie: – Pierwszy akt odegrany.